Animatic - Battle
s0, i found a better/easier song ouo s0 yEa 'Cause, baby, now we got bad blood (Enoch is seen across from Lilith a a wide distance at a side view) You know it used to be mad love (Camera focuses on Enoch's face, he shows a disappointed look) So take a look what you've done (Camera focuses on Lilith's face, who is smirking devishly back at him) 'Cause, baby, now we got bad blood (Camera focueses on Lilith who seems to be screaming in pleasure toward him) Hey (It shows Lilith's finger pointing toward where Enoch should be) Now we got problems (It shows Zagan and Rowan as his wolf form charging, both with deadly looks in their eyes) And I don't think we can solve them (It flashes from Zagan's deadly look, with tears down her face, and Rowan snarling viciously, no hesitation in his eyes) You made a really deep cut (It flashes in Zagan's mind, which is all black except Zagan crying in the middle) And, baby, now we got bad blood (It shows Zagan on the battlefield, and Zagan is screaming) Hey (Rowan smirks viciously) Did you have to do this? I was thinking that you could be trusted (Camera flashes to a glaring Sebastian, then to a smirking Aster) Did you have to ruin what was shiny? Now it's all rusted (Camera flashes to Enoch who is frowning angrily, then to Lilith who is smirking evily) Did you have to hit me, where I'm weak? Baby, I couldn't breathe (Camera flashes to Zagan crying, then to Rowan snarling/smirking) And rub it in so deep, salt in the wound like you're laughing right at me (Zagan clenches her face, then cries out to the air) Oh, it's so sad to think about the good times, you and I (Scene shows Enoch bowing and Lilith performing a courtsey,, seemingly happy) 'Cause, baby, now we got bad blood (Slow motion battle scene) You know it used to be mad love (Rowan clenches Zagan's wings with his fangs, who cries in pain) So take a look what you've done (Aster slices a good part of Sebastian's cheek) 'Cause, baby, now we got bad blood (Enoch seems very stressed, sweat running down his face) Hey Band-aids don't fix bullet holes (Zagan stares down at her torn off wings, while Rowan pants behind her) You say sorry just for show (Lilith is shown shrugging, while smirking) If you live like that, you live with ghosts (ghosts) (Half of Lilith's face is shown, and lilith faded, kneeling on the floor crying) Band-aids don't fix bullet holes (hey) (Ash is shown, angrily staring at Sebastian) You say sorry just for show (hey) (Skipped) If you live like that, you live with ghosts (hey) (Skipped) Mhmmm If you love like that blood runs cold (All faces flash, and end on Lilith who smirks) 'Cause, baby, now we got bad blood You know it used to be mad love (mad love) So take a look what you've done 'Cause, baby, now we got bad blood (Battle Scene this entire lyrics) Hey